To Hate You is to Love You
by dragonstringsunicorntail
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been dating for four years. They live in a flat together in London and both work at the Ministry. Hermione thought they were happy until she catches Ron in a compromising position – on her birthday. Is this the end of their relationship or will Hermione learn that hate is never too far from love?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

**Summary: Hermione and Ron have been dating for four years. They live in a flat together in London and both work at the Ministry. Hermione thought they were happy until she catches Ron in a compromising position – on her birthday. Is this the end of their relationship or will Hermione learn that hate is never too far from love?**

 **Author's Note:** I have been reading Romione fanfiction for years now and I have finally decided to give writing one a go! I love Ron and Hermione's dynamic and their angsty storylines. So this story will be filled with frustrations and love. Let me know what you think!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter. This is not intended to be copyright infringement._

 **Chapter One: Birthday Surprise**

Hermione checked the clock on her parents dining room wall for the fourth time that hour. "He must have gotten held up at the office. They've been putting him on quite a lot of missions lately. Sort of like a promotion, you know?" She nervously chattered on and fiddled with the cloth napkin in her lap.

Mrs. Granger cleared her throat and put a comforting hand on Hermione's knee to stop it from bouncing. She waited for Hermione to look up and gave her a reassuring smile. "We know dear. You both have been very busy at work. We always enjoy when you come by and visit. I'm sure Ron will join us next time."

"We'll pack him up some food to takeaway. How about that?" Mr. Granger smiled politely as he started to clear the dishes from the table. Hermione jumped up from her chair to help, eager to be doing something with her hands. "Oh no sweetheart!" Mr. Granger halted her movements. "It's your birthday! Why don't you go open your present in the sitting room? Your mother and I have this." She looked over to her mother who continued to wear an encouraging smile on her face. Hermione politely smiled back and nodded her head as she headed to the sitting room.

As her parents moved to the kitchen, she heard them whispering lowly to one another. "Third time in a row he hasn't shown," she heard her dad complain. "Well he's an Auror and it's Thursday, the middle of the week. Maybe he couldn't get away?" Her mum always tried to think positive about her relationship with Ron. Hermione appreciated that. "He could have gotten away for her sodding birthday!"

Hermione held back her tears as she moved away from the entrance. She had hoped her parents didn't notice that Ron's visits had become few and far between since he had accepted his position as an Auror along with Harry. Ron was naturally strategic and could plan out a mission faster than he could plan out a win in chess. He was valuable to the Ministry and to the wizarding world. She just wished he made time for the small things – like dinner with her parents to celebrate her birthday. She thought about sending an owl, or maybe even a howler, to his office. But she wanted to believe he had gotten called away on a mission. She wanted to believe he did not forget about her birthday or her parent's invitation to dinner.

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, clearing away the tears. She needed to put on a friendly face for her parents. They didn't need to know her and Ron were having problems. She had yet to acknowledge that she was unhappy with their relationship. No point in bringing them into this right now. She'd head to the office as soon as she left here and have a serious talk with Ronald Bilius Weasley and get this all straightened out. There. With a plan in mind, Hermione straightened her shoulders and put a smile on her face.

She sat down on the sofa and pulled her parent's present onto her lap. Her mother must have wrapped the box as the edges were pristine and the bow was perfectly placed on top. She carefully opened the gift and found a framed photo of her and Ron with the word " _LOVE_ " etched just below their picture. He gazed lovingly down at her as she tilted her head in laughter. She couldn't remember taking the photo. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen them look this happy and carefree together. Underneath the frame were two plane tickets and a note. Tickets to Paris, she realized.

 _Hermione,_

 _We love you so much. You and Ron work so hard. Maybe it's time to take a break? Our flat in Paris should make for a nice get away. Happy birthday._

 _Love,_

 _Mum & Dad_

"We know you both could pop over to France whenever you'd like, being magical and all. But we figured you'd like to slow it down and take Ron on a plane." Her mum lightly said as she sat next to her on the sofa. "I know the picture doesn't move, but I figured you'd like it anyway."

"When did you take this?" Hermione asked as she touched the frame with the tips of her fingers. " _LOVE_ " she read again and her heart ached just a bit.

"Harry and Ginny's anniversary party," her father chimed in. "Don't know what you all were laughing about, but I couldn't resist taking the photo." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder and sat on her other side. "Hermione…if there is anything you want to tell us, you can. You and Ron are…Are you okay?"

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged the picture to her chest. She took a deep breath before answering. "We're fine dad. Just…busy. Thank you both for the present and the plane tickets. I'm sure Ron will love them. I really should be going and check on him at the office. See if he's out on a mission and if I can help." She avoided eye contact with her parents as she shuffled the presents back into the box. She quickly kissed and hugged both of her parents and apparated with her wand to her office at the Ministry of Magic.

Once inside her office at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione paused briefly to catch her breath and listen to hear if anyone else was still in the office. It was a little after 10 and she was thankful that the fourth level seemed empty so no one would see her like this. She gently closed her office door and walked towards the lift to the Aurors Department. As she waited, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She felt silly for dressing up in her bright orange floral top and jeans with her 4-inch brown boots. Ron loved her in orange, even though she thought it drowned out her skin tone. She'd even put on a bit of makeup and had her curly hair out and wild. She normally wore her hair in a tamed bun when she was out in public, but she had imagined Ron running his hands through her hair as they sat close together during dinner. He never could resist touching it. She never could resist letting him. She shook her head to clear it as the lift dinged open. She hoped no one saw her in the corridors, dressed up, hair wild, still holding her present. How would she explain to them why she was all alone at work on her birthday?

As Hermione approached the Aurors office, she noticed one light on. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the light was coming from Ron and Harry's shared office. She quickly rushed in with a smile on her face. It immediately dropped as she saw just Harry hunched over his desk, scribbling away at some papers. He jumped when he heard her come in.

"Merlin, Hermione! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that? Wait…aren't you and Ron supposed to be at your parent's house celebrating? Happy birthday by the way." Harry got up out of his chair and grabbed his wand, looking ready for action as he walked near her.

"Ron never showed. I was hoping he was here. Working with you." She looked around the small office as if Ron was somewhere underneath and pile of papers on his desk. She put her present down in his office chair and glanced over his desk, trying to find a note that might let her know why he hadn't shown.

"Errr. Well he was called in on a mission earlier today." He checked his watch and frowned. "But he should have been back by now." Harry walked out of the office and checked the official tracking board. Tapping it with his wand and muttering a code, he looked over the missions listed. "Says here the mission was complete around 8:23pm tonight."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes began to water once again. Harry sensed her distress and touched her arms lightly. "Most times the team heads to the Leaky for drinks after a night mission. We could pop on over there and see if anyone knows where Ron went? He's probably trying to get you a last-minute present. We know how forgetful he is, yeah?" His chuckle sounded forced to Hermione, but she nodded and grabbed his hand anyway. She felt a familiar tug in her stomach as she apparated side-along with Harry to the front of the pub.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed with wizards and witches, drinking and having a good time. Just as Harry predicted, a group of Aurors were gathered in the corner, drinking and laughing. Hermione scowled as she saw exactly what – or rather who – they were laughing at. Ron stood with one foot on a chair in the middle of the crowd, telling what appeared to be a funny story about the mission they had just completed. "You should have seen this bloke! One look at Smith and he was so distracted, we got to him like that!" He snapped his fingers together as Auror Sara Smith blushed and hid behind her glass of butterbeer. "I think he was even more turned on when she shoved her wand into his face!" The pub roared with laughter.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione as he saw her anger building. Her hair seemed to rise along with her chest. "Hermione, I'm sure the date must have slipped his mind. You know Ron enjoys the attention. He gets easily distracted and…" Hermione stopped listening as she saw some bimbo squeeze pass through the crowd and grab Ron's arm. "Another round for you Weasley, stud?" She asked seductively as she rubbed her chest against his arm. "Make it two," Ron smiled down widely at the waitress. "Anna here needs one to celebrate her first successful mission." The waitress smiled, ran her hand up Ron's chest, and lightly kissed him on the lips before moving away to go get their drinks. Ron smirked – actually smirked! – and took another gulp of his drink. He prepared to launch back into his story when he looked up and caught Hermione's eye across the pub.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. He had just casually kissed another woman. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like he did it all the time. Like he didn't have _her_.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Ron put down his drink and swiftly moved in her direction. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She couldn't read his facial expression. The room was spinning. She thought she heard someone calling her name. "Hermione. Hermione! Let's just get out of here." Harry was in front of her. Trying to get her to breathe. But she could barely hear him as her heart beat was too loud and too fast in her ears. Ron, _her_ Ron, was in a pub drinking, laughing, and kissing women on her birthday. It felt like sixth year all over again. She was that insecure, frizzy haired girl sitting properly in the corner, pining over the game-winning Quidditch player as he stood in the crowd, being adored by others. She felt like throwing up. She never thought she'd feel this way again. Not after…well, everything.

"Hermione, that wasn't what it looked like," Ron said to her as he got closer. He reached for her hands and she unconsciously stepped back away from him. She saw panic in his eyes. "Hermione…"

Harry stepped in between them, glaring at Ron. "How about we all discuss this in the morning, yeah? I don't think she's in the mood to talk to your right now, mate." Ron ignored him as he desperately tried to get Hermione's attention. "Let's call it a night and go home to talk. Alone." He glared back at Harry. Harry crossed his arms and planted his feet, silently letting Ron know that he wasn't leaving Hermione's side.

Hermione couldn't handle this. It was all too much. Her heart felt like it was shattering on the floor. The pub had gotten quieter. People were staring. Whispering. It'd be the talk of the town by morning. _Ron Weasley finally gets rid of plain jane Hermione Granger_. To hell with that! If he'd rather spend his time drinking with friends in pubs than enjoying evenings with her parent's for dinner, he could do that. Without _her_. She'd make it easy for him.

She saw Harry shove Ron back as he tried to approach her again. They looked ready to fight. "Harry," she whispered. Both men turned sharply to look at her. She focused her eyes on Ron, fixing him with a look full of contempt. "It's not worth it." A small 'pop' was heard as Hermione apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Revelations

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter. This is not intended to be copyright infringement._

 **Author's Note: There are mentions of Fred in this chapter. He is still alive in my story. George still married Angelina, but Fred is still a bachelor.**

 **Chapter Two: Coffee Revelations**

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he frantically searched through the rooms in their shared flat. He ran his hands through his hair as he realized she was not there. He checked the closet to make sure her clothes and shoes were still in place. He let out a small sigh as he ran a hand across her perfectly pressed and hung clothes that were color coordinated. Her shoes lined the wall, with only the pair on her feet missing. When they had first moved in together years ago, Ron loved to come in to the closet and compare his messy side of the closet with her neat side. His clothes were always carelessly thrown on the floor, a dirty pile building in the corner. Ron usually waited for Hermione to get tired of the mess and clean up his side. Thinking about it now, he felt like a selfish bastard.

 _Maybe she's at Harry's. Ginny is her closest girlfriend._

Ron apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place and banged on the door. "GIN! LET ME IN!" He had to get to Hermione and apologize. The look in her eyes…he had to get to her. "GIN! HARRY!" He continued to bang.

Harry opened the door with a scowl. "Hermione's not here. And honestly, I wouldn't recommend facing Ginny right now. I already told her what happened." Ron slumped his shoulders and leaned against the door frame. Harry looked at his best friend and stepped back with a sigh. "Come on in for some coffee, mate."

"Has she been here Harry?"

"Not yet. And before you think about, I already checked her parent's place. She's not there either." Harry closed the door behind Ron and walked him to the kitchen. He started to brew some coffee as Ron slumped down into a chair, cradling his head in his hands.

"I can't tell if I have a headache from the drinks or the worry." He massaged his temples. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Ron groaned. "Well," Harry said with a small smile, "Seems like that headache is about to get a lot worse."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU COMPLETE ARSE!" Ginny waddled into the kitchen and smacked Ron hard on the back of the head. "I told you that you were getting too haughty for your own good. I _TOLD_ you! How DARE you do this to Hermione! Who knows where she is right now at this hour of the night!" She rubbed her baby bump absentmindedly with one hand as she continued to rant, motioning with her other hand. "And to THINK I've been sticking up for you for MONTHS! Telling Hermione this was just a phase. That you needed to have your moment in the spotlight and everything would go back to norm–"

"Wait, what?" Ron looked up at Ginny, utterly confused. What phase? What moment?

"What do you mean 'what'? You haven't noticed that you've become an _arse_?!" Ginny fixed him with a harsh stare waiting on his response. Ron looked back and forth between Ginny and Harry. Harry sheepishly concentrated on pouring coffee into two mugs and preparing a tea for Gin.

"What are you even talking about Ginny?" Maybe it was the second shot of firewhiskey. Or maybe the third pint of butterbeer, but Ron couldn't seem to think straight. Ginny sighed and sunk into a chair near him. "Ron, you've let this whole fame thing get to your head. You barely come to Sunday dinners at the Burrow anymore. You haven't visited the twins' shop to see the new products in Merlin knows how long, and you keep standing Hermione up for dates! I mean, really Ron, her _birthday_?" Ginny shook her head in disgust as Harry handed her her tea and sat down at the table with the coffees.

"I've got that Auror Quidditch team practice on Sundays and Fred and George don't need me at the shop. They know I've been busy on my missions! And I didn't stand Hermione up for her birthday! That's not until–"

"Today." Harry cut off Ron's rant. "Her birthday was today."

"Technically, it was yesterday. It's after midnight." Ginny mutterd.

"She waited for you at her parent's house and you never showed." Harry continued, ignoring Ginny's jab. "She came to the office looking for you. We thought something had happened. Then we got to the Leaky…What were you thinking Ron?" Harry folded his arms across his chest and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Ron sat there looking shocked and confused. Did he really forget Hermione's birthday? That wasn't until tomorrow night! He groaned and put his head in his hands once again. Not only had he forgotten her birthday and stood her and her parents up for dinner, she had caught him accepting a kiss from some random bird at the pub! Okay, so, Cassandra wasn't some random bird. She had been a waitress at the Leaky for well over 7 months now and was used to the rowdy Aurors coming in after missions. She flirted with lots of her customers and had kissed her fair share of them too. She'd kissed him a few times on the cheek. They had been flirting back and forth over the past couple of months. A wink here, a touch there. This was her first time actually kissing Ron on the lips. But it was harmless! She knew he had Hermione. Right? Everyone knew!

"I screwed up. First thing tomorrow, I'll make her a nice breakfast in bed. I'll go out and get her a nice present. Maybe that charm bracelet she's been eyeing in the jewelry store." Ron gulped down half his coffee and winced as the hot liquid burned his throat. "Yeah," he grunted. "I'll get her that bracelet and that new book on magical beings in America."

"Oh Ron." Ginny sighed as she listened to him talk to himself. She reached over and touched his hand to get his attention. "I don't think it's going to be that simple. Hermione, well, she's been unhappy for months now. She's been feeling neglected. And then she finds you, like that, on her birthday. What's a girl supposed to think?"

The tip of Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment and anger. "We weren't unhappy! I forgot a date here and there, but we weren't _unhappy_!" At least he wasn't. This past year, becoming an Auror and completing some high-profile successful missions, had been one of the best years of his life. People loved him! He was keeping the wizarding world safe! So what he forgot dates here and there. Hermione understood. Didn't she? "She told you we were unhappy?" His voice cracked as he searched Ginny's eyes for the truth.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. She slumped her shoulders and turned back to Ron. "Hermione told me _she_ was unhappy Ron, not you." Ron sank deeper into his chair, blown away as Ginny kept talking. "You've been so caught up in everything else, Ron. You missed dinners with her parents. You stopped meeting her for lunch at the ministry. You haven't been to one of her boring hearings on the rights of magical beings in months! We all hate sitting through those, but you know Hermione loves seeing your face in the crowd at those hearings!" Ron was speechless. It couldn't have been that long since he and Hermione had had lunch together. When was the last time? Hermione had tried to buy a salad and he'd ordered her a burger while she was in the loo. She'd moaned when she took her first bite and he'd been about to suggest they head back to her office for a quick snog or more. But then he'd gotten distracted by his boss's patronus calling him in on a mission. But that was last month, right? No wait, maybe three months ago? Damn. He couldn't remember.

"I think what Ginny is trying to say, Ron," Harry interrupted his thoughts, "is that Hermione may not be going back to your place tonight. Or any night in the near future."

Ron abruptly got up from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. "Hermione wouldn't just leave me!" He angrily yelled at Harry and Ginny. What the hell did they know? What he and Hermione had, no one could possibly understand. Sure, they weren't usually good at communicating like other people. It was hard for them to express their feelings. But they just needed a good row. She'd yell and scream at him for forgetting her birthday. He'd get to explain that pesky little kiss, and they'd make up in the sheets. Just like always. Harry and Ginny had no clue what they were talking about. "She wouldn't just leave." With that, he walked back to the front door, preparing to apparate back home and wait for Hermione. She just needed time to cool off. He'd find her at work tomorrow morning and bring her the charm bracelet and the book and they'd fight it out. Yeah.

Ginny sniffled and leaned her back into Harry's chest as they watched Ron leave. "I don't know if he'll be able to survive this Harry. He loves Hermione so much, but he's been such a prat!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "And poor Hermione. I don't know what I would do if I saw you kissing another woman."

Harry wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife and hugged her close. "Gin, we all have seen your infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. So you never have to worry about me even looking at another woman!" He kissed the side of her neck as she laughed out loud. She turned around in his arms and kissed him solidly on the lips. "Good." She said as she kissed him again. "Try to keep Ron away from Hermione for a while, okay?" Harry looked unsure and opened his mouth to decline. Ginny put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Please? She's going to need some time and I know he'll just make it worse if he sees her right now." Harry closed his eyes and deeply sighed. If only he hadn't had worked late and suggested they go to that stupid pub.

 _ **Four days later…**_

Ron paced back and forth in front of Hermione's office door. He had gotten to work bright and early, hoping to catch her when she came in. She'd been missing from work on Friday. A "personal day" is what her assistant Ian had called it. He took one too after that. He still didn't hear from her all weekend. He sent Pig out with a message to try and find her and the owl came back hours later with the message untouched. He'd even gone to her parent's house. That had been awkward. He made up some excuse, said he was over to apologize to them for missing Hermione's birthday. Mrs. Granger asked if they had picked a date for their Paris vacation yet. Ron was confused. Mrs. Granger looked sympathetic. Mr. Granger looked slightly upset. Ron promised them that he'd be present at the next family dinner. "I'll bring dessert," he'd smiled brightly and said before he left.

But he wasn't so sure if he'd even be invited to the next dinner. It was getting to be 9am and Hermione had yet to show. Although most ministry workers started to trickle in to the building at this time, Hermione was usually in her office at 7:30am on the dot. She liked getting a head start on her work while the office was quiet. She especially loved to read up on legislation without being disturbed by others. Sometimes Ron would convince her to stay in bed with him and go in at 9am. All he had to do was run his fingers through her hair and nuzzle that spot on her neck. When was the last time he did that?

He looked up and saw Hermione's assistant Ian walking in through the door to the department. He had a stack of papers in one hand and was flipping through them, reading. Ron rushed forward and startled the little man with his presence. "Ian! Have you seen Hermione?" Ian clutched the papers to his chest and tried to catch his breath. "I'm afraid she won't be in this week, Mr. Weasley. She took an international assignment from Minister Shacklebolt and will be gone until at least next Tuesday."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger said it was classified and did not give me details. Must be above my pay grade," Ian nervously chuckled and pulled on his shirt collar as he circled around Ron to sit at the front desk. "I can give her a message from you if she calls in today if you'd like?"

Ron ran a hand over his face in frustration. A week? Special assignment? What the hell was Hermione playing at. She never took an out-of-office assignment without telling Ron. Didn't she want to fix this _thing_ between them? They hadn't gone this long without speaking since that bloody horcrux adventure! He needed to speak with Kingsley. Maybe he could tell him where Hermione had gone. Ron turned and walked purposely out the door – smack into Harry.

"Whoa. Slow down there Ron! Where are you going?"

"Gotta go talk to Kingsley and find out where Hermione is," Ron grunted as he kept moving towards the lifts.

Harry followed closely behind at a jog. Ron's legs were much longer and his determination made his strides even more impressive. Harry tried to keep up without drawing attention to themselves. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ron. Hermione obviously just needs some space–"

Ron spun around quickly and Harry knocked in to his chest. " _Space?!_ " Ron choked out. "It's been three days. Anymore space and it'll be like we…" He stopped talking and headed for the lifts with even more determination. He was avoiding the possibility that Hermione had broken up with him and that was why she had neglected to tell him about this international business. Ron pressed the lift button hard a couple of times and shuffled from foot-to-foot, impatiently waiting.

Harry watched his friend standing there with a look of wild desperation in his eyes. He could tell Ron had not slept by the bags underneath his red, tired eyes. His hair was disheveled, along with his wrinkled robes. His five o' clock shadow meant he hadn't shaved in days. Ron was already pale, but today skin looked sallow. Gin would kill him if he let Ron continue to walk around the ministry like this. People were already whispering about the scene they had caused at the Leaky. He knew they'd be watching for Ron and Hermione to spread more gossip. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated lying to his friend, but he needed to get him somewhere private. "Ron. I'm pretty sure Hermione left you something in your office. I think we should check there first, before we get Kingsley involved." Ron looked up at Hermione's name, but gave Harry a skeptical look. "Besides," Harry continued and gave Ron a friendly pat on the back, "You know Hermione wouldn't like it if you messed up her pristine image with the Minister!" He forced a laugh for Ron's benefit and Ron cracked a small smile. Yes, Hermione would be very upset if he barged into her boss's office demanding to know where she was. And, of course, she left him something in his office before she left. He knew Hermione. She wouldn't just _leave_ him. With a nod, he pressed the button for the Auror Department on level 2.

. . .

Ron noticed the box on his chair and immediately rushed in to his office to pick it up. Harry discretely closed the door and put a locking spell on it. What he had to say wouldn't be easy for Ron to hear. Ron sat down and admired the still picture of him and Hermione. " _LOVE"_. Yes, that's exactly what they had. He smiled to himself and felt a moment of relief and then confusion as he saw the plane tickets and read the note. Realization hit him. This was the present from Hermione's parents that they had been talking about.

"They gave her that at the dinner you missed." Harry stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. "She's been telling them you've been hard at work for months and that's why you haven't come around. I'm pretty sure her dad thinks you've ditched her."

"I would never!" Ron growled as he stood up from his chair. "I was just…"

"Busy?" Harry snorted. "Yeah, Hermione's been using that line a lot lately. Last month, her department threw a party in her honor, to celebrate that centaur bill she helped pass. Even your mom came. Hermione said you were _busy_." He shook his head.

Ron tried to remember that party. Hermione was always being acknowledged for her work. She was bloody brilliant! Of course they would want to acknowledge her! But for the life of him, he couldn't remember that event. "Well where was I?" He asked himself.

"That was the day you were doing that newspaper interview." Harry answered.

"Well see, I was busy then! Briefing the public after a mission!" Ron responded defiantly.

Harry shook his head and rummaged through Ron's desk drawer. "Ron. The interview was about the Auror _Quidditch_ team!" He found the article that Ron had saved and threw it at his friend's chest. "You could have declined!" Ron caught the paper and looked at the cocky photo of himself on a broomstick, floating in the air. _**Auror Weasley Soars Off and On the Pitch**_ the headline read. He groaned to himself. He'd been asked to do lots of interviews as Keeper on the Auror quidditch team. They were good for a non-professional team!

"That's just one party, Harry. I've been to plenty!"

"Just one?!" Harry gave an incredulous snort. "What about three months ago? The Ministry ball?"

"I was there!"

"Yeah, Ron, and you spent the whole time talking about yourself in the middle of the crowd while Hermione sat at your table alone! She spent most of the night talking with Lucas as a distraction–"

"Lucas? _Daniel_ Lucas?!" Ron clenched his fist, crumpling the paper in his hands. Lucas worked around the corner of his office in Wizengamot Administration Services. That paper pusher was always trying to impress Hermione with his knowledge about laws and such. "Lucas is a bloody git." Ron growled.

"Well you did not even notice, Ron. Shacklebolt's been talking about promoting Hermione to Magical Law Enforcement. Lucas has been helping her make the decision." Everyone saw how much Lucas admired Hermione. He had that same look in his eye when he looked at her that Harry had seen in Ron's all throughout school. He'd been surprised when Ron hadn't noticed. Of course, Hermione was also oblivious to Lucas's interest. She was never good about reading men's feelings toward her.

"How can _he_ help? Why didn't she come to _me_?!" Ron wanted to go find Lucas right now and hex his bullocks off. How dare he try and get close to Hermione while Ron was…well, busy.

"You just weren't there, Ron. And Ginny and I have been preoccupied with the baby coming. Hermione needed you and you weren't there." Ron sank back in his chair as Harry's words rang true in his ears. "She stopped coming around to the Burrow. Didn't want to get you in trouble with your mum. She's basically had to cut the family off. Fred and George have saw her a couple times at our place. I'm surprised they haven't barged in here to smack you upside the head yet." Ron remembered an owl from Fred asking him to stop by the shop a month or so ago. He'd ignored it. The twins were always luring him to the shop to test out some new product. Did they really want to discuss his dwindling relationship with Hermione?

Dwindling.

Tears sprang to Ron's eyes as it hit him. He had been an arse and Hermione had been unhappy. This wasn't a regular row after a pub scene. This was just the tip of the dungheap.

"Maybe you should take the day off, mate." Harry suggested after seeing realization hit Ron hard. "Go visit your mum at the Burrow. She should have George's kids now. They'd love to see you."

"I…I can't go there Harry. She'd ask about Hermione and…" Ron cut off his words with a sob.

Harry panicked a bit, seeing his friend about to break down. "Well then let's head to Grimmauld Place, yeah? I left my lunch and Ginny could use the company now that she's on leave from the Harpies. She gets depressed there all alone. Popular woman, misses the crowds." Harry winced at his choice of words. Ron did too. After a long pause of silence, Ron nodded his head. "Yeah. Let's go to Gin."

Harry took the charms off of the door and told Ron he'd be right back. He had to let their superior know that Ron was leaving for the day and that he'd be escorting him home. He ignored the looks his coworkers were giving him as he walked pass their offices and cubicles.

Ron stood in the office waiting for Harry to get back. He'd have to side-along with Harry, he couldn't concentrate enough not to splinch himself. He clutched the present to his chest and stood in a daze. Hermione would want her gifts when she came home. He could make up for the time they had lost in Paris. They could go back to how it was.

Ron vaguely acknowledged Harry coming back in to the office and grabbing his hand. He felt a tug as Harry apparated them to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Once inside, Ginny came down the stairs, curious as to why Harry was home so early. She saw her brother, disheveled hair and robes and tired eyes. "Oh Ron." She tiredly sighed. He deserved this feeling, she knew. But she still sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her for Ron to sit down. He stumbled over to her and she wrapped her arms around him while he cried on her shoulder. Ginny looked up at Harry standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She hoped that Hermione was okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Hermione

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to everyone following this story! I don't really have a set schedule for uploading chapters. I write when I have time and inspiration. I'm not sure exactly where this story will go, but I will try to post chapters as frequently as I can!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter. This is not intended to be copyright infringement._

 **Chapter Three: Finding Hermione**

Ginny walked into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and smiled as the golden cherubs threw pink confetti in her direction. She chuckled as she looked around at the empty tables and remembered coming there as a girl to get alone time with her boyfriends. School was in session now, so the tea shop was empty of any students. A few wizards and witches were scattered around, having tea and enjoying one another's company. Ginny chose a seat near the frosted windows facing the door, hoping she could spot Hermione when she arrived. She was a bit nervous as she took off her coat and settled in to her chair. She had not seen Hermione in two weeks and was surprised when she ran into Neville Longbottom at the Ministry. He let it slip that Hermione was doing work at Hogwarts with Headmaster McGonagall to establish better relations between the school and the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny had sent an owl pleading with Hermione to meet with her in Hogsmeade with the promise that she would not tell Ron or Harry about her whereabouts. Hermione had thankfully agreed. _"I have some supplies to pick up in the village as well,"_ she had written back.

The shop bell dinged, announcing that someone had arrived. Ginny looked up and waved Hermione over with a smile. Hermione hesistantly shifted her eyes from side to side before taking off her winter scarf and heading over. "Hello Ginny." Hermione properly greeted her. Ginny frowned at the formalness in her tone and gave her a once over. She was sitting straight up in her seat. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun at the top of her head with a few curly strands already popping loose. She had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well, but she seemed alert and ready for business.

"I ordered us some hibiscus teas. I hope that's alright." Ginny treaded lightly.

"Oh. Thank you. That sounds lovely." Hermione reluctantly put down her menu and took a deep breath. "Look, Ginny, if you are here to yell at me about Ron –"

"Yell at you?! What did _you_ do?" Ginny almost laughed at the surprised look on Hermione's face. "Hermione, I love my brother, but we've been talking about how miserable you've been for months. I'm here to see how _you_ are doing." She reached over and squeezed Hermione's hands affectionately.

Hermione's eyes immediately filled with unshed tears as she squeezed Ginny's hand back. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you Ginny." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I was so cold. I just thought that, with the break up and all, you'd want nothing to do with me."

"Don't be silly, Hermione! You're like my sister! No matter what happens." Ginny left her chair to sit next to Hermione and gave her a tight hug. She felt Hermione's shoulders shake lightly as she sobbed in relief. "Enough crying. Tell me what the hell you've been doing for two weeks! Harry's ready to file a missing wizard report with the Minister!"

Hermione chuckled and wiped her tears with a napkin. She paused as a waitress delivered their teas along with honey spoons to mix them. "Professor McGonagall wrote to the department asking for a liaison between Hogwarts and the centaurs. Apparently, more students have been going into the forest since the threat of Voldemort and his followers have passed. The centaurs haven't been too happy about that. The assignment was just good timing with…everything that's been happening. I needed to get away, Gin. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It sounds like you're needed here," Ginny answered supportively. "So, how long will you be here exactly?"

"Negotiations should wrap up in a few days."

"And then?"

"And then I don't know." Hermione frowned into her tea. "I need to get my stuff. And find a place." She groaned and cradled her head in her hands. Her massive curls hid her face.

"You could stay with me and Harry. We'd help you move your stuff." Ginny offered.

Hermione looked up at her with a sad smile. "Thanks Gin. But…he'd be there. I'm not ready to see him."

"You'll have to see him sometime, Hermione. You work in the same place. You share the same friends. Hell, mum would murder you if you just dropped off the face of the planet! We've already had to stop her from flooing to your flat on Sundays and dragging you both to the Burrow!" Ginny laughed as Hermione's face filled with anguish.

"I hadn't even thought about your parents. Oh Merlin, or Fred and George! I'll just have to move to Mars. You know, Muggles have the technology to do it now." They both shared a small laugh before Hermione frowned again. "Seriously though Gin, I don't want to see him. I…you know how weak I get around Ron. He smiles at me and says the right thing and we're back to where we were – me being silently miserable." She slumped down in her seat and took sips of her tea.

Ginny sighed as she realized how serious Hermione was about not seeing Ron. She wanted to tell her that Ron was not doing well. He'd been skipping work and wallowing at their shared flat. Harry had flooed to his place three days ago and was greeted by flickering lights. Ron had been sitting in the middle of a messy living room, opening and closing his deluminator. He'd told Harry he was waiting for Hermione to say his name so that he could find her. Bottles of firewhiskey littered the floor and Ron smelled like he hadn't had a shower in days. Harry had gotten him to clean himself up and given him a dose of dreamless sleep potion. The Weasleys were on watch now with one family member a day going over to make sure Ron was okay.

Ginny didn't think Hermione deserved to feel guilty about her decision to leave Ron. Maybe she'd forgive him one day, but it wasn't Ginny's place to persuade her friend to go back to a relationship she wasn't happy with.

"Luna still has her old place in London. I could write to her and see if she'd let you stay there for the time being. You know, until you can find something yourself." Ginny offered.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione cried out loud and pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this emotional."

"Yes, you are, Hermione." Ginny laughed. "Harry will be glad to see you come back."

"Oh! Here we are going on about me and my problems and I haven't even asked about you!" Hermione sniffled and sat up straight. "You are due soon, right? Are you and Harry prepared?"

"His nerves are on edge. He's making us stay at the Burrow with mum in case I go into labor while he's at work."

"Well, that's very logical and thoughtful of him. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is he won't shag me under mum's roof! Says it's disrespectful!" Hermione covered her mouth and giggled at Ginny's obvious anger. "Can you believe it? We've been married for two years and he acts like we're still school children sneaking around on winter vacation from Hogwarts." She rolled her eyes as she adjusted in her seat and rubbed her belly.

"Harry's a gentleman, Gin! You know how he gets." Hermione laughed out loud this time as Ginny made a face.

"Well I can't wait for this child to come out so we can get back to our home…and our bed!" Ginny laughed along with Hermione. It was good to see her friend smile. They paid for their drinks and headed out to enjoy Hogsmeade. They visited the shops and reminisced about their school days. Both ladies avoided mentioning Ron.

…

Hermione cautiously walked through the Ministry clutching files to her chest. It was her first day back in the office since the night of her birthday and she prayed that she wouldn't run into Ron. Harry had promised her that he'd keep Ron away from her department when he'd popped by Luna's place to give her a couple of boxes filled with her stuff. He didn't mention where Ron was when he had retrieved her stuff. It took every bit of her not to ask.

She took short, shallow breaths as she briskly walked down the corridor to her office. If she could just get there and lock her door… "Hermione!" A voice called out behind her. She yelped when she felt someone reach out and touch her arm.

"Whoa!" Daniel Lucas threw up his hands and took a step back as she whirled around at his touch. Papers flew everywhere as she dropped her files. "Didn't mean to scare ya there." He picked up the papers with a swish of his wand and handed them to her with an apologetic smile.

"That's alright, Daniel. I was just startled."

He gave her a sheepish smile and cleared his throat. "So…I haven't been seeing you around the cafeteria lately. Found a new lunch buddy?" He tugged his hands together behind his back and bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he waited for her response.

"Oh no, Daniel! I've just been so busy catching up on work. So I've been eating in my office." She smiled at him reassuringly and continued to walk to her office. She felt Daniel fall into step with her as he escorted her toward her department.

"Well that's a relief. I was starting to think you'd grown tired of our debates. Though I think the cafeteria staff has been grateful for the peace." Hermione laughed as she thought back to the heated conversations she and Daniel occasionally engaged in over lunch. Daniel was well-versed in international wizarding laws and liked to go toe-to-toe with her on different case rulings. Ever since Shacklebolt had discussed Hermione's potential promotion to Magical Law Enforcement, Daniel had been teasingly "preparing" her for the transfer. As they entered her department, they walked past a group of witches who eyed Daniel up and down and shyly waved at him.

"Somehow I don't think you've been hurting for a lunch buddy." Hermione joked as Daniel politely said hello back.

They stopped in front of her office door. Daniel's hazel eyes sparkled as he looked down at her and blushed. "Quality over quantity. That's what my mum always taught me. Are you busy for lunch today? I've just read up on a new werewolf criminal case in America that you might find interesting." Hermione's stomach clenched at the thought of being caught in the lunch room by Ron.

"Actually, I really should reorganize these files and catch up on work. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Daniel noticed her hesitation. "I'll send you the briefing on the case today so you can have all the information for a proper debate tomorrow." He teased.

"Lucas, when have I ever needed full knowledge of a case to debate with you about it?"

"Tell me about it." Daniel faked a shudder before giving a small wave and walking away. Hermione laughed and walked into her office. As she shuffled the papers around her desk, trying to reorganize her files, she noticed that she still had a smile on her face from the exchange. For a few minutes, she forgot about Ron and their breakup.

…

Ron sighed and held up his right arm as the Healer applied dittany to his side. "Alright Mr. Weasley. Be sure to take your Skele-Gro and lay down in the bed. Get some rest and you should be ready to be released in no time." He stepped back and waited for Ron to swallow the rancid potion. Ron winced as it burned going down and laid back in the hospital bed. The Healer nodded his head once and swept out of the room.

No sooner had the door closed than it opened again and Ginny and his mum rushed in, followed by Harry. "Ronnie, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley fussed over her youngest son, peppering his face with kisses and readjusting his sheets so that he was tucked in bed tightly.

"'M fine mum. Ginny. Just a small knockback jinx."

"I don't know why you were dueling with Hopkins anyway. Especially outside of the practice grounds!" Harry rolled his eyes as he took a seat near the door.

Ron grumbled to himself but didn't not respond. Hopkins had made a comment about seeing Hermione "passionately engaged" with Lucas in the cafeteria and Ron had lost it. If the other Aurors hadn't been holding him back, Hopkins would have never gotten a chance to hit his ribs with that knockback jinx. Bloody wanker. Of course, he'd bring a wand to a fist fight. He pushed his mum's hands away as she tried to fluff his pillows. "I swear I'm fine mum."

"You're not fine, Ron!" Ginny screeched. "Getting into a fight at work? Now you and Hopkins are suspended! I know you're going through a lot with this thing with Hermione, but really? Mum and I almost had a heart attack when St. Mungo sent that owl!" She put her hands on her hips and paced back and forth in front of his hospital bed as fast as her baby weight would allow her. Mrs. Weasley stroked his hair and gave him a sympathetic smile. Ron turned away from her. He didn't want anyone's pity right now. He didn't deserve it. He deserved Ginny's harsh words and welcomed them. If Hermione heard about this… She was always yelling at him about his jealously. He tightly closed his eyes to fight off the tears.

"Dad's beside himself with worry over you. Drinking and fighting and locking yourself away in that flat." Ginny continued her ranting. "At least when you were being a prat we all knew you were safe!"

"Gin…" Harry interjected, trying to get her attention. This only served to rile her up more.

"And now Harry is without a partner for his missions!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Ron. "I swear if so much as a hair on his head is hurt while you're out I'll– OH!" Ginny suddenly leaned heavily on the bed and let out a load groan.

Harry jumped up from his chair and everyone stared at Ginny with wide eyes. "Gin! What's wrong?!" Harry shouted with concern.

"I think" Ginny clenched her teeth together. "I think I'm going into labor!" She groaned loudly.

Harry shoved his hands into his hair and stepped back with a yelp. "What? NOW?! We aren't ready for this!"

Ginny looked up and growled at him. "WE aren't having pain. I am!" She panted as the pain temporarily subsided. Mrs. Weasley came to her side and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Harry dear, go get the mediwizard and tell them we need someone to escort Ginny to the maternity wing. Ginny, sweetie, take deep breaths. That's right. Breathe in. Now let it out. Ron." Ron sat up in bed and cringed when his ribs ached. "Send a patronus to your father and tell him to gather the family at the hospital. Ginny's been having minor pains all day so it shouldn't be long now."

"ALL DAY?!" Harry squealed.

"Harry. Calm down. Go get the mediwizard. Everything is under control."

Harry ran out of the room as Ginny continued to breathe and Ron cast his communication patronus and watched the terrier shuffle off to deliver the message to his father. He stared wide-eyed as his family moved out of the room, with Ginny clutching his mum's hand tight. "What about me?!" He asked his mum.

"I'll send the twins down to come get you when it's time Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice that left no room for argument. Ron slumped down back in bed with his mouth wide open. Blimey, Harry and Ginny were going to be parents! He immediately thought of Hermione and how he wished she could be here to see this.

…

Hermione rushed up to the front desk of the maternity wing. "Ginny Weasley's room please!" She asked the receptionist. After getting the room number, Hermione hustled through the doors to a waiting room filled with Weasleys.

"Hermione!" Fred and George exclaimed as they came up to hug her.

"Great to see you –," Fred smiled as he stepped away from her.

"We almost thought you wouldn't come –," George chimed in.

" – Because of Ron." They spoke simultaneously.

Hermione shook her head and smiled lightly. "I couldn't miss Harry and Ginny's special day. Any updates?"

Mr. Weasley walked over to Hermione and gave her a warm hug as well. "Not yet, dear. Good to see you. You've been hiding from us." He raised his eye brows knowingly and Hermione blushed. "You are always welcomed at the Burrow. Please don't forget that."

Hermione looked down in shame as she stepped away from the hug. She had missed them so much and it made her both happy and sad to know that they still thought of her as family. She couldn't imagine not having them in her life. Fred and George guided her to a nearby chair situated between the two of them. "We've already planned out a brilliant prank for Ickle Ronnekins on your behalf." Fred whispered so that Mr. Weasley would not hear.

"Yeah, he's going to get it once his ribs heal up." George smiled conspiratorially along with Fred.

"What happened to his ribs?" Hermione sat up and asked out loud before she could stop herself.

"Got in a fight with some bloke at work."

"Ronnie always did have a short temper."

They both snickered as Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Ron's temper had gotten better over the years, but he still was never one to back down from a fight. She could only imagine what this one was about. Her eyes popped open as she looked around the waiting room. Wait, why wasn't he here? He'd never miss this moment! He must really be hurt! Hermione held back from asking Fred and George for more details on his whereabouts. She wished Bill were here to ask. He wouldn't hold her questions against her or Ron.

Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the double doors leading to the medical rooms, distracting Hermione from her thoughts. "It's a boy! Everyone come now and see!" She waved them all through the door. Mrs. Weasley grabbed hold of Hermione's arm as she walked by and pulled her in to a motherly hug. "Hello dear. We've missed you." She smiled at her fondly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I've…" Hermione's eyes misted over. She didn't know what to say to her second mother. Mrs. Weasley smoothed Hermione's bushy hair back and gave her a pat on the cheek. "It's okay. I understand." They walked slowly together down the hospital corridor towards Ginny's room. "Dear?" Mrs. Weasley stopped her before she could walk in. "Ron is in there. If you don't want to…" She trailed off.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was she ready to see Ron? How would he react? How would she react? What would she say? She didn't want to fight with him. Not today. She didn't have the energy. For a split second, she contemplated leaving and coming back to visit the Potters when Ginny arrived at home. But Ginny would never forgive her. And poor Harry, he was like her brother. This baby was the closest thing she'd have to a real nephew. She had to go in. "I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door…


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is much shorter than the others, but I think it wraps up nicely as its own chapter without adding more. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my first story! Also thank you to all the kind and encouraging reviews! (I promise this is not a Ron bashing fanfic** **I absolutely love when Ron expresses the full range of his emotions, so you'll see a lot of that here!)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter. This is not intended to be copyright infringement._

 **Chapter Four: Hospital Visits**

Ron jumped out of his chair when Hermione walked through the door. He immediately winced and lowered himself back down in it. "Hermione," he gasped out in a whisper. They locked eyes for a brief moment before she walked over to Ginny and Harry to meet the new baby. He restrained himself as she gave hugs to both Harry and Ginny and started to coo at the newborn baby. "Meet James Sirius Potter," he heard Ginny say as she handed his newborn nephew to Hermione to hold. Ron watched enraptured by the sight of Hermione after not seeing her for well over three weeks. Her normally neat bun was unraveling as her curls threatened to break loose. Her clothes were slightly disheveled, he guessed from being in a rush to make it to the hospital in time. Ron instantly had flashbacks to them snogging in her office at work. He loved when she went from all prim and proper to seductive behind closed doors. Merlin, he'd missed her. He started to get up from his seat when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. Ron looked up and saw Harry looking down at him. Harry gave him a subtle angry headshake and squeezed his shoulder for good measure before letting go. Ron remembered his words. _Space_. That's what Hermione needed right now. At least he got to see her.

He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, willing her to look his way again. _Come on Hermione_ , he thought. _Just please look at me_.

"He's beautiful Gin!" Hermione squealed. "His hair's already like Harry's in every way." Everyone in the room chuckled. Ron looked around incredulously. How could they be laughing at a time like this? Didn't they see he was barely holding it together right now?!

"We were hoping you'd be the godmother, Hermione." Ginny timidly asked as she reached out for Harry's hand. He quickly went to her side.

Hermione looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"You're my sister, Hermione. Who else would I choose?" Harry said sincerely.

"Oh Harry. I'd love to!" Hermione nuzzled James's cheek with her nose and sighed contently. Ron's heart clenched again. He pictured her holding their child affectionately like this in the future. A beautiful baby girl with wild curly orange hair everywhere and bright, brilliant brown eyes. How could he have let their future slip away like that? For what? Newspaper features and pub birds?! Ron looked away from Hermione. He could barely breathe as he thought about losing her. He wouldn't survive that.

"Ron's already agreed to be the godfather." George caught Hermione's attention from across the room.

"So you'll have a lot of work to undo!" Fred snickered along with George at their joke.

Hermione looked up and caught Ron's eye again. She knew how much he hated being teased by the twins. It was an insecurity he had a hard time getting over. Ron quickly looked down and blushed at the truth behind their words. He probably would ruin the kid if it was left to him.

"I'm sure he'll make an excellent godfather. James will love him." Hermione murmured as she handed James off to Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked up surprised, as did Harry and Ginny, but Hermione ignored their faces and leaned down to kiss Ginny on the forehead. They started to talk about Ginny's delivery experience.

"You alright there Ron?" Harry whispered to him as he sat next to him along the wall.

"No." Ron's voice cracked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who just became a father."

Harry beamed brightly and stared at James being snuggled by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "It's like I didn't know I could love something so much until it was right there, you know?" Harry said dreamily.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Ron replied as he continued to stare at Hermione.

…

Hermione felt his eyes on her as she tried to concentrate on Ginny's words. He didn't look like he was doing too well. He had on a hospital gown, so she figured his injury was more serious than Fred and George let on. Ginny must have seen the faraway look in her eyes. She took pity on her and filled her in. "Don't worry. The stupid prat got in a fight with Hopkins at work about who knows what. Hopkins threw a knockback jinx at him and accidentally messed up a couple of his ribs."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. Ginny could always read her like a book. Hopkins and Ron never did get along. Hopkins was a crass man who didn't think before he spoke. She could only imagine what he'd said to set Ron off.

James started to cry from across the room. Harry walked over and took him from his in-laws. "I think it's time for a feeding if you're up to it Gin." He whispered as he rocked James in his arms to soothe him. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to help Ginny sit up and adjust herself to prepare for breastfeeding. "Alright you lot, let's give them some time. Ginny, Harry, if you need us, we'll be in the waiting room." She kissed Ginny on the top of her head and ushered her husband and the twins out. Hermione noticed Ron taking his time to get out of his chair and realized they'd reach the door to exit at the same time. She shuddered as he said her name and lightly touched her arm. "Can we _please_ talk?" He pleaded with her.

Before she lost her nerve, Hermione nodded her head and led Ron to a private corner of the corridor next to the hospital lifts. "Ron, this really isn't the time…" She whispered as she looked everywhere but at him.

"It's the first time I've seen you in three weeks, Hermione. I don't know when I'll get another time." Ron desperately whispered back. "It's not what you think. I'm sorry I missed your birthday and that I was in the Leaky instead. And that kiss…it meant nothing! Cassandra does that to all the blokes– "

"All the blokes aren't _MY_ boyfriend, Ronald!" Hermione turned fully to face Ron and pin him down with her angry eyes. "There I was, lonely at my parents' house on my _birthday_ , worrying that you had gotten hurt from a mission!"

"The date slipped my mind. Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ron reached out to try and grab her hand but she pulled it away before he could touch her.

"And to top the night off, I catch you kissing another woman in the middle of the bar in front of all your coworkers like what we had meant _nothing_!"

"What we have means everything!" Ron squeaked.

" _Had_!" Hermione hissed. "What we _had_ , Ronald. This, you and me, it's over. And don't give me that look! Would you stay with me if the shoe were on the other foot?!" She stomped her foot in anger.

"Yes." Ron whispered sincerely and the wind left Hermione's body. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, 'Mione." He looked down at his shoes miserably and the top of his ears turned red.

Hermione stared sadly at the love of her life. "Well. You'll have to learn to Ron. Because I refuse to go back to how it was." She ignored Ron's anguished face as he winced at her words and continued. "We'll have to see each other – around work, at Grimmauld Place – let's just not make this anymore painful than it has to be." Hermione quickly walked off in tears before Ron could respond. She waved a small goodbye to the Weasleys who had been trying not to pay attention to the argument and apparated away.

Ron stood rooted to his spot, tears in his eyes, heart breaking. She was serious. She didn't want to be with him. He felt like his legs would give out on him. Before he could fall to the ground, he felt Fred and George on either side of him. "Let's go see our nephew, Ron." Fred said as he wrapped a comforting arm around Ron's shoulder. Ron glumly nodded his head and let his brothers lead him away.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Work

**I haven't forgotten about this story! Here's chapter five finally! More Ron angst. We'll see more of Hermione and Ron together in the next chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter. This is not intended to be copyright infringement._

 **Chapter 5: Back to Work**

"So you're solution is to just have centaurs traipsing around Diagon Alley with the rest of us? I'm sure Firenze could make a lot of galleons as a fortune teller," Daniel teased Hermione over lunch and butterbeers at her desk. She hadn't been comfortable in the cafeteria the last time they had had lunch together, so he had decided to bring lunch to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to goad her into an argument. She of course, rose to chance. "My solution is to have Centaurs not be constrained to the Forbidden Forest. They've been more pro-human in the past five years. If we want to have better relations between magical beings, we have to welcome them into the wizarding society as well! Hogwarts is just the first step." She smiled to herself thinking of what an accomplishment she had already made with the school. She hoped the good relations would continue. Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and tucked in to her salad, unaware of Daniel's loving gaze watching her small movements.

"When are you going to stop hiding behind the magical creatures and come join the Wizengamot?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her a pointed look. "Minster Shacklebolt has been waiting eagerly on your response.

Hermione sighed and settled back into her chair. "I wouldn't be joining the Wizengamot and you know it." She smiled lightly at him. "I just…There is so much more work that needs to be done for magical creatures. I can't just forget about that, Daniel."

Daniel put his elbows on her desk and leaned in closer to her. "Hermione, you wouldn't be leaving that behind. If anything, you'd have more power to establish and enforce the laws that help magical creatures and beings in society!"

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. "I'm not sure if I can be successful there." She confessed in a whisper. "It would be a new position and I'd be starting above so many established people. I don't know if I could handle the work."

Daniel reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "The Hermione I've gotten to know is already giving the Minister a run for his job. This job would be a breeze!" He smiled at her as she laughed out loud. "Seriously though, there is so much respect for you throughout that entire department, Hermione. People are ready for change and they are ready for new leadership."

"Thank you, Daniel." Hermione blushed. He gave her hand one more squeeze before they went back to eating their lunch in a comfortable silence. Daniel looked at his watch before getting up apologetically out of his chair. "Well, duty calls. Have to get back to the paperwork. Lunch again soon, boss?" He gave a fake salute and started walking out the door.

"Hey, Daniel?" Hermione called after him. "I think I will confirm with the Minister today. I'd rather enjoy a new challenge."

Daniel's eyes twinkled and his smile widened. "Don't we all?" He nodded and closed her door as he left.

Hermione continued to smile as she finished up her salad. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so much encouragement. Spending time with Daniel at lunch had definitely been just what she had needed after the stress of this past month. She pulled out a piece of official ministry parchment and started a note to Kingsley. She'd have to turn in her resignation and make a list of things to do to prepare for her new role. She couldn't wait to tell R– Harry. Harry and Ginny. They'd be so happy for her!

"Ian?" Hermione called outside her door to her assistant once she had finished. He eagerly popped up in front of her. "Can you deliver this message to the Minister's secretary as soon as possible? And can you please pause any new cases for me?"

Ian faltered as he took the parchment. "Are you going on another business trip for the Minister?"

"Something like that."

…

Ron's stomach gave a loud groan as he sat at his desk in his office. It was his first full day back from suspension and he was avoiding everyone in the Ministry – most of all the cafeteria. He'd confirmed from some of the other Aurors that Hermione had in fact been eating lunch with Lucas and he didn't trust himself to see her and that git having a decent time together without losing his cool. If he was ever going to get Hermione back, he couldn't go into a jealous rage like he usually did. So instead of grabbing lunch at noon like most employees, he was sulking in his office until the proper lunch time was over. It was too bad that a lack of food always put him in a foul mood. He really didn't need that today. He was on thin ice with his boss as it was, with him skipping work and getting into a tussle with Hopkins. Ron sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face, frustrated. Curse Harry for being on paternity leave and leaving Ron alone to think about _her_.

With this thought, Ron opened his desk drawer and found the muggle picture of him and Hermione that she had received from her parents on her birthday. He found it hard to swallow as he ran his fingers over her face. She was so happy in this picture and they both looked so in love. He closed his eyes and tried to remember their last interaction where she looked at him like that. He opened them quickly when the image of her shocked and hurt face at the pub popped into his head. _Shite_. Ron shoved the picture back into his desk and began pacing around the small office. He had to think of a strategy to get her back. He could feel himself cracking without her. He'd been sleeping at the Burrow because he couldn't stand to be in their flat alone. Everything reminded him of Hermione. When he hung his cloak near the door, he'd remember the times Hermione would rush him with a hug and sweet kisses after he'd come home from a long mission. When he went in the kitchen, he saw Hermione frantically stirring pots that were boiling over. She was never a good cook and it always amused Ron when she studied Muggle recipe books as if they were complicated potions. Even walking down the short hallway to their room gave Ron flashbacks of passionate and wild snogging sessions after a good row. He enjoyed pinning Hermione up against the wall before they could even make it to the bedroom. Hermione would always swoon when he peppered her delicate neck with long, slow kisses. Ron loved to grind his hips into her hard as she gently sucked on his bottom lip and massaged the hair at the nape of his neck.

Ron ran his hand down his face to clear the memories. They'd only serve to drive him even madder than he was already going. He needed to distract himself before he lost control and marched straight into her office and…well he didn't know what he would do. And that was the problem. He didn't know how to get Hermione back, or even if he deserved to have her back.

Maybe he'd take Percy's advice and throw himself into his work. Percy had suggested that Ron focus on something he could control after Ron spent another family dinner at the Burrow pushing food around his plate. "You've just got to move on, Ron. Work can't stop just because you're upset," he'd said in that haughty tone of his. Ron had practically shoved Percy's plate in his lap as he got up roughly from the table and stomped upstairs to his old room, turning in for the night. Ron had been upset with Percy then. What did he know about moving on? He'd never been in love with _Hermione Granger_. Women like her were hard to come by. You didn't just _get over_ her and move on with your life! But in the light of day, Ron started to see some truth in Percy's words. Maybe he should try to move on. It had been well over a month and Hermione showed no signs of wanting to makeup with Ron. He hadn't even seen her since James was born. She obviously wasn't mourning over the loss of their relationship like him, especially when she had that git Lucas breathing down her neck now that she was single.

Single.

Ron felt a sob coming on just from thinking about that word. No, he thought resolutely and willed the tears to go away. He wasn't single. He was in love with Hermione and they were going through a rough patch. He just needed to keep his head down and do his work like Percy said. He'd figure this out. He'd find a way to get her back. He had to. He just had to.

…

As Ron finished up some paperwork for an upcoming mission, he heard a knock on his office door. "It's open." He called without looking up. His boss, Hank Kettleburn, strolled through the door, his broad shoulders knocking up against the doorframe as he entered. Kettleburn was the head of the Aurors Department. He was a wide man with a thick, untamed beard and a gruff demeanor. He'd worked as an official at Azkaban for a bit before the second rise of Voldemort. Kettleburn's wife was a muggle-born witch from Ireland and they had traveled back to protect their children. But he'd served in the secret international Auror operations under the direction of Moody and Kingsley during the Wizarding War and had earned the head Aurors job after stopping a significant number of attempts to expand Voldemort's network abroad. The twins always joked that he was like a mix between Mad Eye and Hagrid. "Weasley! I've got another potential mission I need you to take a look out. It's an international aid. In North America." He plopped the heavy file down on top of the papers Ron had been diligently working on for the past few hours. "Someone's shipping magical creatures to influential Muggles and they need a hand to catch this bloke. They've been at it for about two months with no success. Details are all there."

"Two months?! What the hell have they been doing?" Ron muttered as he flipped through the file. It looked like someone had been shipping magical creatures from England and Scotland to well-known Muggles in North America and all the missions to trap whoever was behind the scheme had failed. They didn't even have a person of interest yet! "You think it's a rogue Death Eater?" Ron looked up and asked Kettleburn. His mind already starting to run through their Most Wanted list for potential suspects.

"Could be. But why send them to America? I'm not sure what the connection is so I need my best guys on it. That's you and Potter."

"Well Harry is still on paternity leave. I'm not sure if he'll be able to take the case."

Kettleburn rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered Ron's words. "Fine." He growled out in frustration. "You get a team together Weasley and let me know what you need. Try to keep it small. Three people at the most. Get it approved with Graves to make sure they aren't heading out to another mission before you assign anyone." He started to walk out of the office and paused briefly. Kettleburn checked to make sure no one was looking and before he closed the office door. "Also, Weasley." He pulled up a chair from the corner, rested his elbows and knees, and leaned closer to Ron. "You know I don't normally get involved in your private business. Especially that Golden Trio gossip and mess." Ron sat up straighter in his chair and frowned. He had no clue where this was going. Maybe it was about that fight with Hopkins. Kettleburn had already chewed him out for injuring himself and fighting with a fellow Auror, but he didn't know that the fight was over Hermione.

"You've been distracted Weasley so I want you to tell me if you don't think you can handle this mission."

"I can sir." Ron said firmly, his eyes turning a cool blue. "I know I've been screwing up lately, but I am back and up for the job."

"Good to know." Kettleburn rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked away from Ron's intense gaze. Ron sat quietly as he waited to hear what else his boss had to say. "Look, Weasley. I just received notification from the Minister that Granger is going to be starting as his liaison in this department next week. It'll be announced officially tomorrow and we'll be seeing and hearing about her a lot more around here." Ron didn't realize he'd made a choking sound until he saw Kettleburn's normally harsh eyes soften. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I've heard Ministry talks. I think this trip to North America is right on time. But if you don't think you are up to it-"

"I am!" Ron interrupted him. Kettleburn raised an eyebrow and stilled Ron with a skeptical glare. "You better be, Weasley. People are counting on us to keep them safe." Ron nodded his head in understanding. Kettleburn looked at him for a minute longer before moving his chair back against the wall and opening the office door. "Brief me on your mission tomorrow at 2pm in the conference room." He was all business once again as he shut the door with a slight slam.

Ron let out a large breath that he didn't know he was holding and slumped down in his chair. Harry and Gin had said Hermione was thinking about transferring departments, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He was elated at the thought of having her closer to him, being able to actually see her and maybe work more closely with her. The other part of him dreaded the idea of seeing Hermione move on with her life without him. She had a new job position. She lived in a new place that only Merlin knew where. What else had changed about her in this short month that they had been apart? Ron felt a stab in his heart as he realized that he was just another Ministry employee, getting to know about department changes along with everyone else. Had Harry known Hermione had finally accepted the job and would be transferring? Did his family know? Why didn't anyone tell him? Ron slumped over his desk and took deep breaths. He'd talk to his father tonight about it. If anyone knew what was happening in the Ministry, it'd be his dad. Maybe he could give him some advice moving forward. But for now, Ron had a mission to plan. He pulled the file toward him and started to read through the material and strategize about who could compensate for his loss of Harry on this international trip.

…

Ron flooed to the Burrow later that night. He had stayed late at the office and had apparently missed dinner as he stepped into a quiet sitting room. He dusted himself off and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Ron, is that you?" He heard his dad call as he walked down the stairs to see who the visitor was.

"Yeah, dad. It's me. Just got back from the Ministry." Ron pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich and sat down at the dining room table. He motioned for his dad to sit down with him and Mr. Weasley retrieved two mugs and brewed some tea before he sat down across the table from Ron. They say in a comfortable silence while Ron took a large bite of his sandwich.

"So." Mr. Weasley stated.

"So." Ron gave his dad his signature lop-sided smile. His dad always knew when he wanted to talk to him about something serious. He probably had already guessed that it was about Hermione.

"Did Charlie make it in okay?" Ron asked, avoiding the subject he really wanted to talk about.

"He did. He's up in the twins' old room sleeping now. He spent most of the day with Ginny, Harry and James at Grimmauld Place. Your mother too." Mr. Weasley chuckled a bit. "Are we sitting at the table this late in the night to talk about Charlie's visit from Romania or was there something more…pressing you wanted to discuss?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked down at now empty plate as the tips of his ears reddened. "Well. I heard we're getting a new edition to the department." He stated slowly, hoping his father would catch on.

Mr. Weasley smiled easily at his son. "Yes. I think I'd heard that Hermione would be joining as the department as the Deputy Head under Kingsley. She deserves it, don't you think?" He twirled his wand and poured tea for both him and Ron. He took a sip and watched as Ron desperately clutched his mug in his large hands.

"Have you seen her? Did she tell you?" Ron asked, still looking down.

"She met with the department heads yesterday along with the Minister. We discussed her new role and how we could assist her." Mr. Weasley contemplated whether to tell his son this next part, but he realized he owed him that much. "Your mother wants to throw Hermione a congratulations party at the Burrow this weekend. She's planning on inviting some people from the Ministry to help Hermione build better relations." He took a sip of his tea and carefully watched his son to see his reaction.

Ron looked up at his father's kind eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you think she'd want me to come?" He looked away, ashamed of even having to ask. If someone had told him 2 months ago that he'd have to ask if Hermione wanted him to attend a celebration in her honor, he'd have laughed in your face. Now, he didn't know where he stood. Arthur smiled at his son and answered evenly. "I think you should decide if you want to go, Ron." Ron looked confused.

"Look son, I know that you've been in love with Hermione for quite some time and that you've been friends even longer. We know this last month has been hard for you." Ron snorted. It dad made it seem so simple and logical. It'd been more than hard to lose the love of his life. "Ron, you've always been lost in the shuffle here, with all your brothers and sister, and me working late hours. We tried to give you all the attention you deserve, but, well, we didn't always do so great at that."

"No dad, you and mum were great! You _are_ great." Ron disagreed.

"Thanks Ronnie." Mr. Weasley reached over and affectionately squeezed his youngest son's shoulder. "But I'm just stating facts here. I worried about you when you were with Harry and Hermione. The-Boy-Who-Lived and the smartest witch at Hogwarts. I never wanted you to feel second best." He smiled sadly, thinking back to Ron's tales of destroying the locket. "When you became an Auror, I saw how much you blossomed into your own person. And I reckon that all those years of feeling second best got to you." Ron quickly swiped his hand across his eyes as he listened to his father's insightful words. "Your mother and I noticed, but that guilt from your youth got the best of us too. We should have said something sooner. I should have talked with you sooner."

Ron shook his head to disagree again and Mr. Weasley cut him off, holding up his hand. "I'm not excusing your behavior this past year, Ron. I'm just making connections for you. I think that now is the perfect time for you to really focus on yourself and find out who you are. Apart from a Weasley. Apart from the Golden Trio. Who is Ronald Weasley?" His dad was right. He didn't know who he was outside of that. He'd been a poor Weasley son and Harry's sidekick for so long. But what else was there?

"So, what does this mean for the party?" Ron asked his dad suddenly, remembering how this conversation started.

"Well," Mr. Weasley slowly got up and used his wand to clear the table. "What would Ronald Weasley do?" He gave Ron and winked and headed back up the stairs to his wife.

Ron sat at the table thinking for a while longer. What should he do? Harry and Gin had been adamant about him giving Hermione space. Had it been long enough? Sod it. He was going to go to that party. He'd show Hermione he was supportive of her and her career. It would also give him a chance to see her before he left for his mission in North America. Ron would take his father's advice. He needed to work on himself if he ever planned on being worthy enough to get Hermione back.


End file.
